1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a foot measuring device, more specifically, a casting plate size measuring device for an orthosis that aids a practitioner in selecting the correct size casting plate for properly fitting a patient's orthosis.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of devices have been proposed in the past, which would permit a foot to be measured. For example, the Brannock patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,368, describes a foot measuring instrument for fitting shoes by which both feet can be measured at the same time in order to insure an accurate measurement of slightly different size feet. During operation, the foot measuring instrument's slide member, design to indicate the width of the foot, is shifted by a ball joint abutment through a suitable motion transmitting structure when the ball joint abutment is being adjusted to the ball joint of the foot. The slide member, indicating the width of the shoe in correlation with the length as indicated by the ball joint abutment, is brought against the side of the foot. The width indication, taken from the graduations opposite the numerals on the slide member, correspond to the reading of the ball joint abutment along its slide. In relation, the widthwise reading is taken from a line on the slide member that opposes the edge of the foot when the slide member is set in accordance with reading of the ball joint abutment.
The Brown patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,223, is designed to facilitate the operation of fitting a person's feet for shoes by accurately measuring the width and length of the person's feet, coordinating the width and length measurements and avoiding computation and possible errors through the use of reference charts.
The Clarke patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,149, discloses a foot measuring device that accurately determines the length size measurement from heel to toe and from heel to ball measurements. Subsequently, the width size measurement is automatically adjusted to compensate for variations in the length size measurement by evenly applying uniform pressure to all points of contact with the foot. Based upon the length and width size measurements read by the operator, the proper shoe size may be determined. The Clarke patent provides a measuring stick with an affixed heel plate and a movable toe plate in relation to the stick. The toe plate has a parallel bar linkage for mounting a laterally movable side plate whereby the width of the foot is determined by the movement of the side plate with respect to the toe plate.
The Digate patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,385, shows a foot measuring device that indicates both the length and width of an individual's foot. During the measurement process, the heel and sole of the foot contact fixed surfaces on the device. The measurements are then taken without requiring the removal of the individual's foot from the device. The measurement is conducted by implementing one movable or adjustable element.
The Rose patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,212, describes a foot measuring device consisting of a molded plastic bench with a molded plastic slide mounted on the bench. The bench has marking indicia, added to the formed surface, to indicate an accurate dimension and a converter to translate the dimensions into the appropriate shoe sizes.
Numerous devices have been proposed in the past that would permit a foot to be fitted for an orthosis. More specifically, the Krinsky patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,429, shows an orthotic fitting system and method. An envelope and an adjacent diverticulum are connect to one another and are filled with a known amount of viscous fluid. The diverticulum has indicia on it capable of indicating what portion of the fluid is within the diverticulum. The envelope is fitted against a portion of a patient's body, which is to be cushioned, and the fluid adjusts between the envelope and the diverticulum to provide proper cushioning for the foot. Flow communication is stopped between the diverticulum and the envelope and the amount of fluid in the diverticulum is determined from the indicia. An orthotic device in the shape of the envelope is then formulated containing the amount of fluid, which remained in the envelope of the fitting device.
The Glennie et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,364, provides an apparatus and method for recording characteristics of a person's foot and for interpreting the results to design a functional foot orthosis. As the person undergoes a movement routine, video cameras view the person's foot in real time from below, from the front, from the right side and from the rear to produce simultaneous images which together give a three dimensional record of a person's foot. During analysis, selected video images from the recordings are calibrated and analyzed geometrically to ascertain the characteristics of the person's foot. A functional orthosis is then designed and manufactured by a computer-aided apparatus.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purpose of the present invention. The orthosis field is constantly seeking a closer, more accurate fit of a patient's foot to his orthosis.